


Love is Nice

by Extrabisexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie tries his best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Other, They love each other, Venom has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrabisexual/pseuds/Extrabisexual
Summary: Venom is feeling a little insecure in their relationship with Eddie





	Love is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> *Slaps roof of character* this baby can fit so much self projection!
> 
> It was really late I guess and I had Feelings.

Meeting Eddie was the best thing to ever happen to Venom. Loser meets loser, they kiss and save the world. If there's a god, Venom would personally like to thank them. Because - and they mean this in the least pathetic way possible - they never felt like that before. It may prove everyone back home right, but _love?_ It's fantastic.

And not to be a touch starved hopeless romantic (because Venom is a well adjusted symbiote shut up), but this whole kissing thing is amazing. Particularly kissing _Eddie._ At first Venom thought that handholding and hugs were the only physical options for touching their host as Maria's memories suggested; however, Anne's memories show _kissing_. Which they never cared about before, humans aren't the first to press soft part against other people's soft parts, but in her memories there's happiness and warm glowing tainted by betrayal. Of course, Eddie won't hurt them, and for all it's worth, kissing under the moonlight is amazing. But they never really got to do it again before fighting Riot; and now that the Earth is safe and the Life Foundation is no longer a threat, Eddie has yet to kiss them again.

In fact Eddie doesn't really kiss people at all. He's in almost complete solitude, which is very impressive when you share a a body and mind, but Venom wants kisses and that gooey feeling. If they have to pretend to be the human he's kissing, then so be it. They got a decent imagination, just think really hard about Eddie kissing them and pretend the other person is not there ruining your fantasy but giving you enough source material to continue it with more realism. But he doesn't date or have one night stands. He just sits in his apartment writing and watching Netflix. It's infuriating. Just kiss someone specifically them. They want attention! Sure he gives them smiles, laughter, and sometimes a scream when he sees their face in the middle of the night, but he doesn't touch them. At all.

They can feel him longing for God's sake. Just find some human already. But despite their best attempts with getting Anne back, Eddie doesn't want her. Which is a shame because they were 100% down for kissing both Anne and Dan, who happens looks like an adorable puppy. He's a saint and a doctor who happens to admire you, come _on, Eddie._

Anyway - Venom has pretty much given up hoping for another kiss maybe two; until that is, they see a human man kissing a cat, which is weird because romantic relationships with animals is taboo. So they do some research. And with the power of Google, Venom is armed with the knowledge that people will willingly kiss cute animals as a sign of affection. They are compelled to, their biology betrays them, and so Venom has the high ground now, bitch.

It might be underhanded and unethical, but the second Eddie wakes up he will see their stupid little noodle face and be sleepy enough to kiss the _fuck_ out them. He could not hope to resist the adorable face of Venom the Demon of San Francisco!

They lie in wait, and soon they will strike.

That morning - about 9 hours later - Eddie wakes up earlier than usual, at like 8 when normal people wake up and be functioning members of society. He's stretches and opens his eyes to see what his brain immediately broadcasts as "lil noodle baby boy", so that's... good? Honestly they were expecting more of 'cute must kiss' but they'll take what they can get.

"_Venom?_" Eddie asks as if he can't believe his eyes. You better they worked all night on the proportions.

"**Yes, Eddie**" They answer and widen their eyes minutely, just to seem more expressive and less threatening. They don't even show their teeth.

"You look..." He pauses. "Tiny, like a worm on a string. Like you're cute -"

Despite Eddie's surprised shrieks, Venom did not in any way explode into a small puddle on the bed. And they most certainly did not let warm feelings float through their bond. Absolutely under no circumstance did Venom _giggle_. They are a hardened warrior who has killed countless planets, they don't laugh like a child when their host says they are "cute." What kind of hopeless loser would do that. Not Venom. They cool.

"Uh, V?" Eddie pokes them. "Are you ok? You kinda, well, you melted?" He keeps poking them intrigued with their unique texture. Soft and malleable, warm and fluid.

He likes it.

**I'm fine** Venom says quickly reforming and hoping Eddie won't think too much about their little mistake. Next time they won't "melt" as Eddie thinks they did - they did not - but instead remain solid. In an effort to revive whatever he was saying about them, Venom says in what has to be the stupidest thing to ever come out their mouth - and this includes that "turd in the win" Incident, "**Continue about me being cute as you... said earlier**"

If there was ever a time to hide in a liver, now was it.

Eddie has a little smile, he's laughing at them. Way to go, Venom you idiot, he thinks you're lame now. "Did - did you _melt_ because I said you were _cute?"_ His stupid goofy grin has turned into a stupid charming smile.

We are reaching unseen levels of failure here! How could Venom fail this much at once? We don't know. It really shouldn't be possible, but the biggest loser on Klyntar would know. You fucking weirdo. This is what happens when you try to plan a mission and value your host's affection: your host thinks you're a bigger loser than him, some pathetic little weakling who can't deal with emotions like a real symbiote, good luck trying to even be friends, you ruined it, Venom-

"Hey, hey" Eddie cups their face and brings it closer to him. "It's ok. What's wrong?" He looks so sincere and concerned and Venom hates themselves a little more.

"_**Nothing!**_" They say a little too forceful. Symbiotes should make their host powerful and use them to finish the mission, even Venom was capable of this not long ago. It feels like they really are weak.

"V, I can feel you hurting. Let me help" When they look at Eddie, they think they know what it means when people say love. It really does hurt.

"**I'm fine, don't worry**"

"Of course I will. Your my partner, Venom. I care about you" And he gives them a little kiss on their forehead. "We will figure this out together" Eddie smiles. It's sad and hopeful and suddenly too much.

Venom melts into his skin and wraps every tendril they have into his heart. If their bond wasn't stronger, it might kill Eddie, but right now, it fits.

At a lost for words, he sighs and gets up to start his day. Venom doesn't say much that day. They got their kiss, but at what cost. Eddie's scared, and they promised themselves that they won't do that again ever since he thought they died. They bonded to a cat and crawled their way back. It took days, but they found him and Eddie could barely believe it. The second they felt that giant swell of emotions after reuniting, Venom decided that even if they needed help defeating his enemies, even if every bone in his body breaks, Venom will always heal Eddie and he will never hurt again. And he hasn't. Until now.

They don't know what to do. They _hurt_ Eddie and they promised they wouldn't! And it wasn't even physical pain, somehow feelings got involved. Venom didn't think Eddie would feel sadness over their emotions. Yeah their plan was to get Eddie to kiss them - maybe love them - but they didn't think he had feel sympathetic towards them to make it happen. Like they thought just look cute and he would smile and kiss them just like the people on TV. Unfortunately Venom is discovering yet again that movies are not the same in real life. They want whoever thought of dramatising reality dead. Venom is suffering from emotions, you bastards.

This slow death is a fucking pain.

**Eddie?** They say without bothering to make a body. **Do you _really_ care about us?**

Eddie stops writing. "I do. Do you wanna talk now?"

Talking sounds disgusting, but if he wants to talk, then it has to be important. Eddie hates personal conversations about feelings.

**What are we** There has to be a reason why Eddie doesn't touch them but still laughs and jokes. Maria's memories say that hugging is normal between friends but not like business partners, and Anne doesn't hug people she doesn't like a whole lot. Both of them will talk and smile to acquaintances, and those are friends. And not all partnerships are close. Did Venom misjudge their relationship?

"We are Venom" Eddie says confidently like he's not having a crisis. "I'm your host and with you, we can deal with anything. We're partners and we care about each other. And we - I love us"

**I didn't know you did. I could feel your emotions, but you really do love me, Eddie?**

"I always will, no matter what" They feel his face wrinkle, its shapes like a smile now, a happy one with teeth.

There's comfort in his words, as if they almost don't have to worry about anything  
any more. Venom still aches and probably for a while, but right now. In this moment. Everything feels nice.

**We love us too, Eddie** And wrap a small tendril around his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not like really happy with it. This was supposed to be fluff like jokes and shit. And look it got angst.
> 
> -_- I try


End file.
